randomencounterfandomcom-20200215-history
Lendas Lendárias
Some of the unforgettable moments of our games (for good or for bad). =D (Not even the one-shots are free of such "pearls"!) 'Forgotten Realms 3.14… – Monster Quest' Player do Wolfram p/ Mestre (ao notar a ausência do Belgeon na lista de iniciativa): “Ué, e o Belgeon?” (Nota: o Belgeon é o char do Mestre) Mestre: “Quem?” Com o oponente paralisado, Belgeon se posiciona para um ataque corpo-a-corpo. Mestre: “Você vai dar um coup d’état?” (provavelmente querendo dizer coup de grâce) Discussão aleatória dos jogadores sobre aleatoriedades: Player da Alyssa: "A gente precisava de uma forma de jogar sem precisar usar os dados"! Mestre: "Vamos jogar no par ou ímpar"! Nesse momento a player da Liel joga um dado, tira um 8 e, triunfante, grita: "Par"!!!! 'Forgotten Realms 3.25 – Full Throttle' Liara: “O cara da loja não me deu um recibo não?” Jaya & Erina: “O que é um Recibo?” (...Um tempinho depois, quando o grupo começou a desconfiar das ações da Liarinha...) Erina: “Ela vai fazer um ritual demoníaco para invocar o Recibo!” Jaya: “Ela vai sacrificar o prisioneiro do yeti para o Recibo!” Jaya... Good idea: Emboscada e ataque furtivo com arco. Bad idea: Experimentar um pó estranho no covil de um extra-planar maligno (e vomitar tudo o que tinha na barriga). Alguns frostfolk brigavam com o grupo por libertarem seu prisioneiro, ao que Jaya responde: “Eu sou uma seguidora de Llira e por isso não posso permitir que alguém (mesmo um orc) seja mantido em cativeiro e... Peraê!!! Esse é o Jonathan, eu sigo Hoar!” Jaya: “Então vocês são os rangers élficos daqui da floresta?” Ranger NPC: “Sim.” Jaya: “E... vocês conhecem bem a região?” Orson: “Estão precisando de conjuradores divinos capazes de usar adivinhações. Vocês conhecem alguma magia assim?” Liara: “Eu sei prever o tempo...” Mestre: “Então, depois da subida vocês vêem o Templo de Oghma. O templo... blá-blá-blá [= descrição]... Na entrada estão três clérigos.” Player: “Clérigos de quem???” Jaya se tornou seguidora de Mielliki, a deusa das florestas e bichinhos fofinhos em geral. Jaya: “A gente cava a vala, usa uma ilusão para disfarçá-la e as carroças que estão vindo vão cair lá dentro.” Sharish: “E os cavalos vão morrer esmagados pelas carroças?” Jaya: “Merda...” Jaya, ainda seguidora de Mielliki. Jaya: “Precisamos causar o maior caos possível. Vamos colocar fogo no estábulo!” Liara: “E torrar os cavalos?” Jaya: “Merda de cavalos!” Theros, sobre matar os magos vermelhos e seus mercenários: “Não tem problema, eles são todos personagens maus mesmo...” Jaya: “Minha última refeição vai ser sanduíche de uva passa?!” Liara, com um ar sábio: “Temos que definir melhor nossa estratégia de combate.” Jaya: “Certo.” Liara: “É assim: eu seguro, a Jaya dá furtivo e o resto faz o que quiser!” Jaya decide fazer um pôster para tentar chamar gente para trabalhar no barco (o Blue Whale), Ela pregou um pôster nas tavernas com os seguintes dizeres: “Está à procura de emoções e aventuras?” “Quer navegar ao lado de belas mulheres?” “Então venha ao galpão 3 no porto de Cimbar!” Nem precisa dizer que vieram alguns interessados à procura de outro tipo de serviço... Liara, Jaya e Nel iam comprar vestidos para uma festa importante da alta-sociedade de Cimbar. Liara: “Vamos fazer assim: eu compro um rosa, você [Jaya] um verde e a Nel um azul!” Player da Jaya: “Pra ficar igual às fadas madrinhas da Bela e a Fera?” Player da Liara: “Não... essas são da Bela Adormecida.” Player da Jaya: “Não, não. É da Bela e a Fera sim!” Player da Liara: “Não, a Bela e a Fera não tem fadas. É da Bela Adormecida.” Player da Jaya: “Mas a Bela Adormecida não era a dos sete anões??” Liara havia ido investigar um corredor em forma de raposa, invisível, enquanto Jaya, Nellyna e Ashram esperavam sua volta em um cômodo. Após alguns momentos, Liara retorna, se transforma de volta em meio-elfa e começa a contar toda feliz o que havia descoberto. Os quatros começam a discutir e um pouco depois um plano está pronto para ser colocado em ação. Jaya então resolve perguntar a Liara: “Então, você sabe que esse tempo todo depois que você se transformou de volta você estava pelada, né?” Liara vê dois guardas parados encostados em uma parede, cerca de três metros um do outro, entre eles havia um relógio de pêndulo. Player da Liara: “Vou usar um relâmpago.” Mestre: “Ok, você vai acertar os dois guardas e o relógio.” Player da Liara: “O relógio também??? Então não vou usar mais não...” Jaya foi a uma taverna no porto para tentar recrutar dois caras para trabalhar de deckhands no barco. Taverneiro: “Hum... vai ser difícil encontrar gente que queira, pois você é uma mulher e todo mundo sabe que mulher em barco dá azar...” Jaya: “Ah, mas o barco tem um monte de mulheres. E lá no barco a gente é fodida...” Taverneiro: “Ah, então você vai encontrar um monte de gente disposta...” Tyrion: “Não quero matar os guardas, vou atacar só para deixa-los desacordados.” Mestre: “OK. Isso com essa sua espada vorpal?” Lavinia, agente sagrada de Tymora, após recuperar uma relíquia (um cinto) que dizem que pertencera à própria deusa: “Eu não vou usar isso aí, meu cinto é bem melhor que esse.” Estava em andamento uma discussão sobre ladinos em nível alto e o problema das armaduras anti-ataque-furtivo. Ashram: “É simples. Uma arma de energia brilhante resolve.” Lavinia: “Acho que vou comprar uma dessas então.” Ashram: “Você pode usar uma das minhas quando eu não estiver usando.” Lavinia: “Legal, então eu vou passar a mão na sua espada.” 'Forgotten Realms 3.5 – Elvenking' Estratégia de combate da warlock: chamar a tropa inteira de hobgoblins simultaneamente para fora de seu covil, estando o grupo no nível 3. (Nota: isso foi feito tapando a única chaminé da caverna em uma tentativa de defumar os hobgoblins.) Allenith, p/ um mago vermelho que o grupo tinha capturado: “Ou você fala ou a gente deixa o bardo a noite toda aqui com você!” Haellyn: “Vamos olhar pela porta.” Allenith: “Beleza, dá para usar meu espelhinho.” Haellyn: “Vai lá então.” Allenith: “...” Haellyn: “Vai lá!” Allenith: “Que que era p/ fazer mesmo?” O grupo encontra uma porta trancada, com tábuas pregadas na frente para impedir a passagem. Haellyn: “Ahá! Alguém fechou a porta para se esconder aí dentro!” Havia um elfo de capa preta em um local isolado, que tocava uma música em seu alaúde. O grupo havia se aproximado dele sem ser percebido. Allenith, p/ o elfo: “Pai?” (♪♪♫♪♪♪♫♫... pléim!) (Meio-)Elfo: “QUÊ?!!!” – ele se vira e olha para Allenith e, ao perceber que ela era muito velha para ser sua filha: “Ufa…” Allenith: “Ah, você é de Cormyr?” Ashram: “Sim.” Allenith: “E você conhece meu irmão?” Ashram: “Como ele é?” Allenith: “Bom, eu não me lembro o nome dele agora, mas ele é parecido comigo. Só que homem. Quer dizer, meio-homem, você sabe né?” Player da Allenith (perguntando sobre a PC nova que acabava de unir-se ao grupo): “Como é o nome dela mesmo?” Mestre: “Putz, não lembro...” Player da Allenith: “Era alguma coisa que começava com H.” Mestre: “Não, acho que não.” Mestre (perguntando p/ o dono da PC): “Qual é o nome da spellblade?” Player da spellblade: “Yuki.” Player da Allenith, com ar triunfante: “Viu só? Não disse? Com H.” Haellyn, com todo seu conhecimento arcano: “Aqui é uma zona de magia morta, então ela deve ter efeito sobre bestas mágicas. Quer dizer, se uma quimera entrar aqui ela se separa em três bichos diferentes.” Ashram: “A coruja vai avisá-la que já chegamos.” (...um tempinho depois...) Mestre: “Vocês vêem uma mulher, uma meio-elfa com um robe suntuoso e cheio de padrões e runas arcanos, descendo as escadas. Ela olha para vocês e diz: ‘Bem-vindos à minha casa...’.” Allenith p/ Ashram, cortando a fala da meio-elfa: “É a sua mãe?” Mestre: “Ow, esqueci o mapa em casa...” Pouco tempo depois... Mestre: “Ow, esqueci de imprimir o demônio...” Allenith estava fazendo um scout, quando escuta a conversa de dois orcs. Um dele dizia que Obould estava juntando um grande exército na Espinha do Mundo para invadir o Salão de Mithral. Allenith retorna até onde o grupo estava e relata sua descoberta: “O Obould quer levar os anões para invadir os orcs das montanhas espinhosas”. Allenith: “Pô, eu sou a pessoa mais normal desse grupo?” Player da Haellyn, apontando para uma pecinha no mapa: “Eu ataco o mago!” Mestre: “Esse com machado e full plate?” Player da Haellyn, apontando para outra pecinha: “Então eu ataco esse mago aqui!” Mestre: “O clérigo de Cyric?” Player da Haellyn: “Ué, e cadê o mago?” Mestre: “Não tem mago!!!” Allenith: “Quer dizer então que aconteceram 3 assassinatos na cidade?” Nameless NPC: “Exato.” Allenith: “E quantas pessoas morreram?” Player 1: “Tem alguma explicação oficial de por que só os humanos produzem híbridos com tudo quanto é raça?” Player 2: “É porque os humanos são muito prolixos!” 'Warcraft – Nightfall in Azeroth: The Legacy of Abaris' Mestre: “Bom, vou contar a história do Warcraft para você... Ah sim, você já jogou o jogo de PC?” Player: “Que jogo??” Player do Garret: “Vou roubar uma das canecas. Como ela é?” Mestre: “Normal, de vidro, nada demais.” Player do Garret: “O quê?! De vidro como?, se ainda não existia vidro nessa époc...” Player da Sophtia p/ Player do Garret: “Apaga tudo!” (dizendo para apagar a plaquinha – em off) Gundar: “!?!” (Gundar, que estava escrevendo uma carta beeem longa para o capitão, achando que foi com ele e tendo um enfarte) Gundar: “Não vamos profanar o templo mexendo nessas coisas!” (o líder tentando convencer as garotas a não tirarem um vaso do lugar) Sophtia: “Ah, não tem problema, se a gente só tirar do lugar não estamos profanando! Profanar seria levar para fora, não é?” (futura paladina ? se explicando) Gundar, antes de dormir: “Vou tirar a minha armadura de forma sexy!” Mestre p/ players (após uma luta frustrante, e com baixas, para os últimos): “Acho q vou ter q subir o assassino de nível...” Voltava Aysha, a batedora do grupo, de uma rápida missão de reconhecimento. Aysha: “Tenho uma notícia boa e uma ruim. A notícia ruim é que tem pessoas vigiando dentro do lugar; a boa é que eu encontrei uma outra porta nos fundos; a ruim é que ela tá trancada.” Pequena pausa do grupo p/ fazer as contas...) Elenyel: ”Mas, não eram apenas uma notícia boa e uma ruim?” Aysha: “Não, não! Quer dizer... São duas notícias boas e duas ruins!” Schalla: ”E qual era a outra notícia boa?” Aysha: “É que tem uma porta!” Todos os demais: ”Então são duas portas?” Aysha: “Ahn...” Na sessão seguinte (no próximo sábado), a batedora foi tentar entrar no local em questão, um armazém. Aysha: “Não dá, tem gente na porta.” Gundar: “Ué, você foi na porta da frente?” Aysha: “É.” Gundar: “E a porta dos fundos?” Aysha: “Que porta?” O grupo conversava sobre como otimizar suas táticas de combate. Schalla: “Mas a gente já tem uma tática! É o seguinte: vocês batem [aponta para Sophtia e Gundar], eu curo e ela explode os outros [aponta para Elenyel].” (E ignora completamente a Aysha...) Elenyel e Schalla haviam sido petrificadas por um basilisco. Gundar: “Nossas forças não diminuíram tanto assim. Ainda temos eu e o orc [Borgnak] combatendo corpo-a-corpo e a panda com as magias. Falta só as curas da sacerdotisa.” (E ignora completamente a Aysha...) Sophtia, a guerreira que quer virar paladina, tentando inventar uma história para enganar um NPC para ele calar a boca: “Ah, mas isso é porque no exército a... Putz! Eu não posso mentir, né?” Acontecia uma discussão sobre o treinamento dos cavalos de guerra. Schalla, distraída apreciando o teto, ao ouvir a palavra “guerra” resolve entrar na conversa, com um ar sério de um sábio velhinho chinês transcendental: “Na guerra e no amor, vale tudo.” Sophtia p/ Aysha: “Mas se você não vai levar o gato, pra que é que você vai??” (gato = pantera sabre-da-noite) Mestre, olhando a lista de iniciativa: “Vai Aysha, é você.” (...silêncio...) Mestre: “Aysha, sua vez.” Player da Aysha olha para todo mundo e: “Aysha sou eu?” Gundar: “Agora eu sou um tenente. Acabo de ser promovido!” Schalla: “Ué... Por quê?” Gundar, durante a estadia diplomática em Bell’s Glade, uma vila de furbolgs: “...porque nós da Aliança sempre ajudamos as demais raças, não importa quem, e blá-blá-blá-blá...” Gundar, no dia seguinte, ao encontrar na estrada um grupo de batedores orcs com problemas: “Não vamos ajudar não! Eles são orcs!” Player da Schalla: “A gente não vai ter um daqueles... como se chama aquele encontro com monstros aleatórios mesmo?” Player da Sophtia: “Ahn... Encontro Aleatório?!” Schalla estava discutindo com um cara louco que possuía um livro mágico. Ela pega o livro, o que o deixa furioso. O louco, portanto, resolve lançar uma de suas magias sobre Schalla. Mestre p/ Player da Schalla: “Empresta o Livro, por favor.” Schalla: “Não! Ele é meu agora. Eu roubei!” Mestre: “Dá logo o Livro aí!” Schalla: “Nem ferrando!” Mestre: “O Livro do Jogador que tá no seu colo, pô! Eu preciso ver a magia.”> Player da Schalla: "Ah, desculpa." Player da Schalla p/ Mestre: “Ué, você trouxe o livro de Warcraft por quê? Quem usa esse livro para subir de nível?” Player da Sophtia responde pelo Mestre: “Ahn... você?” Schalla: “A Aysha ta lá em baixo?” Sophtia: “Tá sim. A gente vai descer agora.” Schalla: “Ué, mas não vamos esperar a Aysha?” Schalla: "Gente, eu vou voltar até o templo para ver uma coisinha. Caso eu não volte em uma hora..." (pausa dramática que antecede uma ação heróica) "...vocês vão me procurar, beleza?" Player do Gundar: “Vou procurar o pai da Sophtia.” Mestre: “Ok. Você encontra o Coronel Shamash supervisionando a construção.” Gundar: “Bom dia, Coronel Shamash. Eu queria falar com o pai da Sophtia.” Gundar: “Sophtia lutou até o fim ao lado de Zephyrus...” Aysha: “Que Zephyrus o quê? Quem é Zephyrus? Tá errado! É Zanian!” (Obs: foi a primeira vez na campanha que a Player acertou o nome do Zanian.) Gundar: “Zephyrus é a espada dela...” Aysha: “Aah...” Schalla p/ Sati, a Vice-líder da Ordem da Mão de Prata: “... essa crença aí que vocês chamam de Luz.” O grupo estava nas Montanhas do Tempo e Turdak ia se teleportar de volta a Thunderbluff. Contudo ele só poderia levar metade do grupo, voltaria no dia seguinte para buscar o resto (nota: o grupo não tinha como voltar de lá, pois o zepelim em que vieram havia caído). Turdak: “Vou voltar. Quem quer ir embora agora?” Player da Schalla, olhando no relógio: “Eu não. Só tenho coisa às seis.” Em uma discussão sobre quantas pessoas poderiam ser carregadas pela magia Dimension Door. Elenyel: “Se o Irrelevante conta por duas pessoas, o Gundar conta por meia?” Schalla: “Eu gosto do Borgnak, porque ele é como se fosse o Gundar da Horda.” Schalla, sobre Elenyel: “Tudo bem, ela até fez por livre e espontânea vontade, mas não foi por querer...” Mestre: “Antes de começar, vou dar uma lida em Expulsar Mortos-vivos, porque eu sempre esqueço como funciona.” Player da Schalla, a clériga: “Mas quem usa isso?” Sophtia: “Vou fazer uma torta para a Cassandra.” (nota: Cassandra é rescém-nascida) Sophtia: “Será que ela come torta?” (...silêncio...) Sophtia: “O que será que os bebês comem?” O titã Kingu pediu para os PCs acertarem seu coração e o matarem. Ele também abriu um portal para que os PCs pudessem retornar a Azeroth. Schalla: “A gente ataca antes ou depois de entrar no portal?” Schalla, sacerdotis de Elune, para os demais clérigos: “Sai logo dessa porra de templo de Elune!” Player da Elenyel aponta para uma pecinha no mapa e pergunta: “Esse cara ta na frente ou atrás da pedra?” Mestre: “Na frente.” Player da Elenyel: “ Ah, então ele tá escondido?” O grupo discutia como entrariam no quartel-general da Aliança. Player da Schalla para o Mestre: “Então, esse quartel é muito bem guardado?” O Mestre estava jogando o d20 para decidir efeitos aleatórios das magias e rola um 12. Player da Aysha: “Ah, que bom! 12 não é 11!” Sophtia, a paladina, se explicando para sua superior porque havia aberto uma carta confidencial selada: “Eu juro que não abri!” (olhar de dúvida) “Quer dizer, abrir eu abri, mas eu não li!” (olhar desaprovador) “Não não, quer dizer... Eu li, mas juro que não alterei o conteúdo.” Um player ocasional (que já havia jogado antes), depois de 3 horas de jogo com conversas sobre Aliança, Horda, elfos da noite etc, exclama: “Nossa, é Warcraft que a gente ta jogando?” Um beholder usa uma magia que faz Pan Pan dormir. Após a luta ter terminado, o jogador fala: “Olha só” Eu sou imune a sono”. Será que, por um acaso, ela se fingiu de morta só porque o bichão estava destruindo itens mágicos? Jogadora da Aysha, ranger com inimigo favorito mortos-vivos: “Fantasmas são mortos-vivos?” 'One-shots' 'Venetian Insurrection' PCs: 'Chiara, licantropo gato ladina/guerreira – Nadia, lamia maga – Leon, q’waroth warlock – Gertorix, licantropo javali hexblade/guerreiro Leon, sobre um NPC importante: “Pô, aquele idiota já está atrasado por mais de...” Helm, o tal NPC, que estava logo atrás de Leon: “Acho que o idiota já está aqui.” Havia uma grande confusão nas ruas. Nadia, para se divertir, gasta sua magia mais poderosa (e a única que causava dano) para matar um pobre guardinha. Minutos depois, ela descobre que ainda havia uma luta contra o chefe... 'Wild Frontier PCs: 'Jane “Ghost Trigger”, humana-nova ladina/guerreira/gunslinger – Huruk, humano guerreiro/ranger/arqueiro – “Black Wolf”, humano ladino/shadow sniper – Aina, humana xamã (água) – Honon, yanok ranger O mestre estava explicando o que era a WFC (West Frontier Company), quando foi interrompido por um player falando da WWF. Depois de o player se aquietar, o mestre continuou: “Então, a WWF...” O jogo passava-se no velho-oeste. Mais ou menos uma hora depois de o jogo ter começado, quando a Player da Jane resolve dar um tiro, outro Player exclama espantado: “Como vc vai dar um tiro? Você tem uma pistola? Como vc tem uma pistola? Não tinha pistolas nesse época...” A Player de Honon rola um 9 no teste de Furtividade e avisa que o total foi 30. A player da Jane diz, indignada: “Poxa, e eu achei que meus +21 de Furtividade eram bastante.” O taverneiro explicava como trabalhava até mais tarde: “Com esse anel aqui, eu não me canso fácil e só preciso dormir 2 horas por dia. É um anel mágico!” Jane: “Nossa, um anel mágico! E o que ele faz?” 'Old Ones 'Eberron' Player, logo no primeiro combate, olha para o monge do grupo em ação: "Tem ressurreição em Eberron, né?" 'Forgotten Realms' “Sabia que você é a garota mais bonita dessa cidad.... Puta merda, eu não posso mentir!!!” (Rock, paladino no começo da campanha, passando uma cantada na moça da loja) “Meu nome é Xxxxxxx.” (uma PdM importante se apresentando, com um nome pra lá de horrível escolhido aleatoriamente no livro de Forgotten) “Nossa!! Mas que nome hor..... hã..... exótico.” (Ashton) Em uma mina, nas montanhas, no meio do continente, Ashram decide ver o que havia nos carrinhos. “Mestre, o que tem nos carros?” “Hã... deixa eu ver...” (Mestre2 joga aleatoriamente na tabela de pedras preciosas do Livro do Mestre) “São pérolas!!" (É, realmente foi uma pérola... ^^) “Porra, mas o monge correndo chega antes que nós de cavalo...” (Vyers, indignado com os deslocamentos) “Mestre, esses demônios são maus?” (pergunta infeliz do player de Ashton, que andava assistindo muito anime...) Era um grandioso jantar, na mansão de um lorde da região. Havia diversos quitutes deliciosos, doces, vinhos, carnes de caça, etc. Rock, o paladino, em uma tentativa de ser modesto: “Oras, não é necessário toda essa comida. Eu estarei satisfeito somente com um prato de arroz e feijão.” O criado a quem ele se dirigia entra em desespero: “Mas, meu senhor, nós não temos esse tipo de iguaria aqui. Entenda que, como arroz e feijão são comidas exóticas, temos que importar do império Shou e da colônia de Maztica e isso sai muito caro...” Ashram VS Augen – a interminável briga: 1-) “Mas a única coisa que eu fiz foi tirar a roupa dela...” (Ashram se explicando sobre o acidente com a irmãzinha do Augen devido a um dos usos obscuros do talento Flerte Estratégico) 2-) “Eu vou persegui-lo até o Inferno!!!” (Augen, falando sobre Ashram, que havia fugido com a tal irmãzinha) (mal sabia ele que suas palavras seriam tão verdadeiras... foram parar no 2º Círculo...) 3-) “Posso saber por que você está vestido assim?” (Augen para Ashram, quando o 1º encontrou o 2º no quarto de sua irmã, vestindo o manto clerical dela.) “Porque eu achei que você ficaria muito mais nervoso se me encontrasse sem roupa nenhuma.” (resposta de Ashram, momentos antes de ser arremessado do 2º andar) 4-) Ashram: “Sua irmã quer que a gente faça as pazes...” Augen: “Humpf...” Ashram: “Tá legal, o que você quer que eu faça pra merecer o seu ‘respeito’, hein?” Augen: “Ah, sei lá... Que tal salvar Faerûn de uma grande ameaça maligna ou coisa assim?” (Auger, irônico como sempre) (novamente, mal sabia ele que suas palavras se tornariam realidade...) 5-) Atualmente (1376 CV) são melhores amigos... e derrotam dragões anciões em uma rodada... “A única coisa em que eu sou bom é ser mau!” (Heero) “É um bas...” (...ilisco, ia dizer Thorik) “Pow, eu não quero seguir uma deusa sado-masoquista dessas!!!” (player do Heero ao ver o desenho de Loviatar no “Faiths & Pantheons” recém-adquirido pelo mestre) (Nota: ele foi correndinho pro templo de Shar...) “Vou comprar um bulette de pelúcia.” (Heero, o clérigo maligno) O player havia acabado de criar um clérigo anão para jogar a pedido do resto do grupo (Eurid tinha se aposentado). Havia um abismo pelo qual seria difícil passar pulando. O homem-urso vai tentar arremessar o clérigo anão para o outro lado... Joga o dado... 1. Mestre: “Ahn... joga de novo aí, vai.” ...1 O anão cai. O resto do grupo olha um pro outro... “Vam’bora?” “Beleza, nem conhecia mesmo.” Lórien em um momento de dúvida sobre como abrir uma porta (tendo a chave no bolso): “Liadon, chuta a porta e derruba ela aí!” Liadon: “Ok.” (BOOOOOOOM!) Player do Gugu: “Eu ataco com o meu bordel.” (bordel = bordão; o player com seus problemas lingüísticos) Liadon: “Eu ataco o gostosão!” (Liadon com seus problemas de identidade) Player da Liara: “A flecha não vai acertar o cristalzinho? Olha só, ela tá indo na direção dele! Explode o cristalzinho!!!” Mestre: “Ahn... tá bom... você quem sabe...” (BOOOOOOOM!) Fefê: “Eu vou abrir e fechar a boca fingindo que estou falando!” (Fefê querendo sacanear o Gugu, que tinha acabado de se curar de um pequeno problema de surdez) Gugu, tentando vender o loot por um preço mais alto: “Olha só, esse machado que a gente encontrou é da mais alta qualidade, foi usado pelos anões em muitas guerras contra os orcs, blá-blá-bla...” Dono da loja: “Err... tudo bem, só que isso não é um machado, é um martelo!” Fefê: “Fala mais alto que eu não consigo te ouvir!” (Fefê montando guarda ao encontrar um sujeito tentando lançar uma magia no escuro) Player do Gugu: “Vou mandar meu Gardenal bater em você!” (o player mais uma vez com problemas linguísticos, se confundindo um pouco com arconte guardião, guardinal e o remédio em questão) Player da Liara: “Hum... ok... quantas paredes tem esse templo?” Mestre 2: “Quatro, ué! É uma sala circular!” Zecks e suas maneiras não ortodoxas de resolver um puzzle: “Eu arremesso o vaso!” (Zecks) “?????!” (os demais) “Eu soco a porta!” (Zecks) “?????!” (os demais) “...blá-blá-blá... dessa velha gorda aí!” (Kaye, sobre Lavinia) “Você não é um morto-vivo, é?” (Zecks, sabiamente interrogando a ladina newcomer) Clérigo tentando resolver um puzzle em uma dungeon, envolvendo as divindades e seus símbolos: “Poxa, eu não conheço nenhum deus que o nome começa com ‘H’.” Mestre: “Ahnnn... Dá uma olhada aí na sua ficha, na parte onde está escrito ‘Divindade’...” Clérigo: “Ah sim, HELM!!!!! É claro!! Eu sou clérigo dele, sabiam?” “Pow, vc tava me cantando até agora e ainda vai me miguelar uma poçãozinha?” (Epharr para Veit) NPC: "E aí, tudo bem?" Player, viajando: "Basilisco..." 'Forgotten Realms - Oriental Adventures' PCs: Isao, samurai humano – Takeno, samurai humano – Sousuke, shugenja (fogo) humano – Raina, ranger povo-espírito-do-bambu – Shido, arqueiro (rng/gue) humano – Renshi, guerreiro (gue/brb) humano Renshi virando mulher após uma magia de metamorfose lançada pela Kiyubi... Sousuke: “Ei, Renshi. Como vc fez pra ir ao banheiro?” Renshi: “Eu não fui!” Sousuke: "Desde ontem?" Renshi: “É! E eu não vou! O bushido diz que temos de agüentar esse tipo de coisa...” Sousuke: “Ah, diz é?” Renshi: “Não interessa! Eu não vou e pronto!” “Eu tenho medo dela...” (Isao, sobre Raina) -“Isso não está envenenado, está???” -“Não.” -“Tá bom, eu vou beber.” -“Ok, faz um Fortitude.” (Mestre sendo muito mau com o player) 'Greyhawk' Antes de começar a campanha... Mestre p/ jogador: “E aí, já escolheu raça e classe pro seu personagem?” Jogador: “Mais ou menos, ainda tô meio indeciso. Mas acho que vai ser um humano mesmo.” Mestre: “E a classe?” Jogador: “Ah, vai ser gnomo!” “Onde a gente dá um Save??” (player acostumado com Final Fantasy e afins, em sua primeira aventura) O mestre, sentado à mesa, olhava os livros básicos e fazia anotações. O jogador 1, também sentado à mesa, resolvia umas questões de matemática p/ entregar no dia seguinte. O jogador 2 jogava KOF (97 ou 98) no PS1. Mestre p/ jogador 1: “Ah, você tá aprendendo matrizes...” Jogador 1 p/ mestre: “Pois é.” Jogador 2: “Quem tá aprendendo essa tal de Matrizes aí??? Como pode? A gente foi pro nível 7, a gente não ganha talento nem nada... Como é que ele tá aprendendo isso? É perícia, é?” O batedor retorna de seus afazeres para encontrar o grupo que conversava com o rei (vestido em sua gloriosa armadura brilhante e com seu elmo de leão) e recebia ordens para a batalha vindoura.O batedor chega no meio da conversa e diz, indignado: “Pêra aê!! Quem é esse tio do capacete aí que acha que pode dar ordens pra gente?” Category:Lendas Lendárias Category:Metagame